Forever red
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Stopping the last of the Machine empire


Takes place in 2005 right after Dino Thunder, Billy not Tommy was the black dino ranger

Chapter 1

Harry drives up to this cybercafe and goes inside of it, he sees a group of kids that fit the description of the dino rangers. Connor Mcknight red dino ranger and they all turn around, how do you know me asks Connor a little guarded. I'm Hadrian Potter red MM power ranger, the earth is in danger and we need your help. You can count me in said Connor, alright follow me and they do outside to Hadrian's 2005 rolls royce and takes off for Angel grave.

Scene Change Angel Grove Nasa spaceport

Harry and Connor get out of the car and sees so other people Tj,Carter this is Connor Mcknight the red dino thunder ranger. Harry said Carter these are Wesley Collins red time force ranger and Eric Meyers quantum ranger. Guys said Tj this is Harry Potter the first red ranger of earth and everybody shook his hand when Andros showed up. Guys these are Shane Clarke red ninja wind ranger and Hunter Bradley the crimson call sounded urgent, were we called here today by a veteran ranger our leader for this mission. That when he stepped out of the shadows, who is that asked Eric, that's Tommy the red ZEO ranger that guy is a legend. Thank you all for making it here today, your call sounded urgent,I hope this day would never come but Andros here has recently tracked down the last remains of the evil machine empire said I thought the zeo rangers destroyed them years ago asked TJ? We destroyed their leaders but a group has been regrouped and are planning to invade the earth. I don't know about machines or the moon, but I will go whatever to protect the earth, same goes for use said Wes pointing to him and Eric, I'am in said Carter, Connor, Shane and Blake, it's not even a question said Tj, so it's settled then said Andros. Deca beams use up said Andros,beaming up and they are teleported inside of a conference room. They all steps sits but Tommy, Harry and Andros steps out for a little while, so how long till we get to the moon, bout 30 minutes said let's go in and brief them said Harry and all 3 goes back inside,it's all ready Tommy said let's get started in the summer of 1996 the machine empire arrive from deep space, myself and Harry here were successful in stopping the a few of their general had managed to escape under the command of general Venejix here on the sea tranquility on the 's like their digging something said Wesley Collins,what could they want on the moon asked Cole?Serpentera said Harry as he shared a look with Tommy,years ago when Lord Zedd was defeated,his personal zord remained hidden and it looks like the machine empire has found the machine empire gets their hands on serpentera they will have more than enough firepower to destroy the earth said have to stop them before they leave the moon, were the only chance Earth has said Cole.

Scene Change

Finally we can avenge you King Mondo, then all of a certain lasers were shot at them, you know if you miss king Mondo that much I promise I can help you join him said Harry very coldly. We're not gonna let you bring back serpentera said Cole, try and stop use, cogs to battle and the fight was on. 1 by 1 they all fought the cogs, seeing the generals were leaving Cole tried to stop them wait, they turned around you fool they shot lasers at him. You will be the first to feel our wrath, but before they could finish him Leo and Aurico arrives to save him. Hold on Cole, are you Ok yeah let's go and they hope off the bike Leo Aurico. Andros Leo says powering down I got here as soon as I could. What's this 13 red rangers, It's time guys voiced Harry well what are we waiting for

It's morphin time red ranger power red mighty morphin power ranger

It's morphin time zeo ranger v red red zeo ranger

Shift into turbo red turbo ranger

Let's rocket 3-3-5 red space ranger

Go galactic red galactic ranger

Lightspeed rescue red lightspeed ranger

Time for time force red time force ranger

Quantum power quantum ranger

Wild access red wild force ranger

Ninja storm ranger storm ha red ninja ranger

Thunder storm ranger form ha crimson ranger

Dino thunder power up ha red dino thunder ranger

red alien ranger

Power rangers unite

Alright guys we have to take out serpentera here on the moon says Harry the others just nods. Harry fight's the first general along with Cole and Shane. They give it there all and destroys the general. Tommy, Connor and Hunter is fighting general shego the one who brainwashed him, well Tommy we meet again but this will be our last meeting said Tommy and he goes on the offensive while Hunter and Connor flank him. He shoots a laser which hits while Connor and Hunter finishes him off. Wes, Eric and Carter are holding their own against the green one who is taken care in about 5 minutes. Andros, TJ, Leo and Aurico are battling Venjik. They are about to destroy him when he escapes to serpentera. Finally I can avenge king Mondo and the rest of the machine empire. Guys we have to get back to the mega ship says Andros, there is no time we have take out serpentera here on the moon says Carter I know just the thing says Cole. Wildforce rider, he gets on his bike and fly towards serpentera and hits it with a laser in the mouth before it explodes, king Mondo I failed you and the entire empire says Venjik exploding along with the zord. I can't believe he did it the others says cheering him on.

scene change Nasa Spaceport

Men because of you all the earth is safe again,don't mention man said Harry,well this is goodbye and may the power protect you all said Tommy as he walked away from them so that was Tommy he really is the greatest ranger said Cole as the others started to laugh what he says.I would not go that far after all, I'm the 1 who replaced him, are you kidding me,Jase,Billy and Zack was doing all the work while he was kissing on I saved 2 worlds said Andros,I saved a whole galaxy said Leo,I changed history so why does he have a fan club and I don' just laughed at all of it while he and Connor hopped in the car and drove them back to reefside.A hour later he drops Connor off at the cybercafe while he drove back to Angel went to Tommy's house to see them and the kids, uncle Harry said their triplet Jason,Kyle and Orion he said to his honorary nephews, where are you guys parents, in the Harry goes into kitchen area,hey peeps how is it going,Harry omg how are you doing said Kim.I'm good I came by to see how you are doing,I'm great, the boys have been doing good,that's sends her regards and boys miss their aunt Kimberly and uncle miss them also voiced Tommy, why don't we all get together next week,that's fine with me and I know Daphne will not have a problem with then goes on to the next thing he was here for,how has Katherine been doing he asked them?She been well said Kim,we all have been there for her,I wish things had not turned out like that but it was out of my hands said understand said Kim and so does Jase,Trini,Zack,Aisha and Rocky, Billy is neutral but Adam,Tayna,and Justin are really pissed off at you voiced Tommy.I know I wish it was something I could do to make it up to her he said.I do not think it is anything right now you can do to make it up to her for breaking her heart said probably right though I should just keep my distance for now,but what if another thing happens that threatens the earth and we all have to work together.I believe she would just have to get past it said Kim,you still have your power coins he said to the both of them,yeah they said,good we need to make sure we do not lose any of our power coins. Who knows what could happen next something major happens,it was by pure luck I was able to fix the power chamber and restore the coins and zords.I think when our kids are older we need to pass the coins down to them voiced might be a good idea but the problem is who will take Kim power coins,you all have only to worry kim is pregnant again and this time with a girl,that wonderful Daphne said after this pregnancy last year, that was it for you will have a girl to pass the pink coins down to,who will get your powers then Tommy asked the white power,Orion green power and Kyle ZEO powers that's good,I think Charlus will get red mm,Dexter will get white Zeo and Marcus white Turbo. We should talk to others about it but I think they will agree to your reasoning Harry Tommy I should get back home the time zone oer in Europe is crazy and anyway I have big meeting tomorrow,see you guys next week and with that he teleported think we should have told him about Kat being pregnant when he broke up with her said Tom, he will find out soon said Kim

Reviews?


End file.
